The Dark Illusion
by NeverEnoughMM
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm still new to writing fanfics so please be gentle. :) This is essentially a background for the ghost in Chica's suit. If people like this I can make more. PLEASE NOTE: There is some gore. Please leave criticism! Thank you!


**_(Hello. Warning for gore. Please critique me on anything you find! This story is supposed to take place in the FNaF universe, but as a slightly different story. If people actually like this [which would surprise me] I can do one for each of the animatronics. This one is Chica so thanks for reading!)_**

" _Mommy, what's out there?" Abigail asks, pointing at the stars._

" _That's where your ancestors are. When your great-great-grandparents died, they went up there."_

" _Does that mean that they're ghosts?"_

" _Oh honey, of course. Ghosts are real. The good ones protect us from the bad ones."_

" _I want to be a good ghost."_

" _Don't worry about that honey. You still have your whole life ahead of you." She brushes back her daughter's hair and gives her a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you Abigail. Never forget it."_

Abigail looks down at the bloody mess she had just created. Blood was seeping out of the felt and organs fell to the ground. Bone fragments jutted out of the suit at awkward angles. That was the third guard so far this week. He ran out of power five minutes before his shift was over. Abigail didn't know why she had a flashback. Normally she can't remember anything about her life. The feeling quickly faded and she returned to roaming the empty halls until the bell chimed at 6 AM.

" _I want to be a good ghost."_

The words echo in her mind as she deactivates for the day. The days usually go by quickly. Abigail was awake, but unable to move the suit she was trapped in. She watches families come and go and children play. Felt her suit move it its programmed way and heard the same audio played over and over throughout the day. It was boring, but she was used to it. She always had the night to look forward to. Plus, it gave her time to think, which she enjoyed doing very much.

Abigail was a very big thinker when she was alive, always questioning how something worked or why something is the way it is. Now, she just thinks about enforcing the rules the suit is programmed to follow. Sure it can act by itself, but it needed Abigail to think for it. She doesn't remember why she continues to mutilate guards by stuffing them into suits. She hated violence in life. When that knife pierced her heart, her last thought was, "Now I can be a good ghost and help people." But when she awoke, she found a much different fate. Waking up trapped in some sort of suit, wandering the deserted pizzeria.

At first she cried. She cried every day for a week, wishing her mom was there. After a week, her mom did show up. However, she wasn't there to help Abigail. She didn't even notice her. Abigail tried crying out to her mother, but she didn't hear. She tried to move, but to no avail. Her mother was talking to a police officer. There had been some commotion and a man was being arrested. The same man, Abigail realized, who took her from her world. Her mother started crying after the police officer said a few words and held up a picture of Abigail. She couldn't make out what was said, but it seemed to upset her mother very much. The officer pointed to the handcuffed man and her mother left, eyes red and puffy.

Abigail broke down after her mother left. She was trapped in a terrifying place and she wanted to leave. But the one person who was supposed to take care of her had left her there. She didn't even so much as look at Abigail. After the sadness came anger. Uncontrollable raged gripped her mind, unable to be pacified. She swore off her past life, managing to forget it altogether. Her new life lies in the suit, ensuring endoskeletons without costumes are put into them. She knows they are people, but the suit doesn't. She adopted the suit as her life, carrying out its programming without a second thought. Nothing mattered anymore.

She notices the lights dim and hears and hears the front door open and close. The familiar sound of the bolt locking into place meaning the new guard just arrived. She would be able to move soon. A glance at the clock showed 12:00. She felt herself gaining control of the suit, and stepped off the stage. She knew where the endoskeleton would be, so she wasted no time walking down the hall, straight towards the office. The door slams in her face and she retreats to try again. She sees the other suits out as well. They are all solitary, unable to communicate with one another. She knows they all share the same purpose: to put endoskeletons into suits. She sometimes wonders if another child's ghost is in one of the other suits. The door slams in her face again. She glances at the clock again and sees it is 5:00 AM.

Suddenly, the lights go out. She navigates around the main room tables and heads down the hall, familiar with the situation. Abigail had done this enough times that it was second nature to her. All the other animatronics were in other rooms, so she decided to fix this endoskeleton herself. Her mechanical eyes able to see in the dark, she looks into the office.

There is a trembling endoskeleton in the chair, but it was unlike any she had seen before. It appeared to be in the shape of a female. Confused, Abigail takes a closer look. The woman's face looked familiar, a faint echo in her mind. She grabbed the endoskeleton's arm, an action that earned a shriek from it. They yelled all the time, but it was normal to Abigail. She dragged the kicking, screaming skeleton back to the storage room where all the extra suits were. The woman had stopped yelling and had begun to beg for her life.

"Please! Please let me go! What are you doing to me?" Abigail quickly located an extra suit. It was a yellow one, similar to the one she was in.

"Don't do this! Please!" Something about the woman's voice sounded familiar. Abigail shoved the first leg in the suit, the sound of shrill screaming filling the room. Sounds of splitting bone and blood spattering the floor accompanying the screaming. Blood gushed out of the woman's leg, muscle and skin ripped open by the sharp metal and electronics lining the suit.

" _When your great-great-grandparents died, they went up there."_

The foreign memory returning to Abigail, she forces the second leg in the suit. The woman screams even louder, the sound piercing Abigail's mechanical ears. Blood rushes all down her suit.

" _Of course. Ghosts are real."_

Next came her arms, both forced in at the same time, forearms bent opposite their normal position. Tears mix with blood as is spurts on the woman's face.

" _The good ones protect us from the bad ones."_

The sound of snapping ribs fills the air as the woman's chest is forced against the many electronic components in the suit. Ribs stick out of her skin and her chest bone is split in half. The woman goes limp, still conscious. Her screams die down, and her head falls to the side, her blood pooling on the floor. Abigail grabs the woman's head about to force it into the mask.

" _I love you forget it."_

She remembers who the woman is as she slams her head into the mask, crushing her skull.


End file.
